


Jealous Soldier

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You've had a crush on Leia since you met her but you think her attentions are more focused toward Luke Skywalker. This fic takes place on the base at Hoth





	Jealous Soldier

Leia looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was braided, iconically, and she wore all white to blend with the snow on Hoth. She looked upset and worried but she looked stunning.

“Miss Organa, is everything alright?” you asked, concerned. 

“Call me Leia. And no, my good friend has been missing for hours and I’m really worried for him. Last he was seen was twelve hours ago, he was on the lookout for any Empire spies” She seemed like she had repeated that same information to a dozen people, asking if they had seen him. You knew it was Luke, she was very close to Luke and it made you a bit upset. You knew it was silly but you felt a pang of jealousy whenever they were together.

“Well, I’ll wait with you, if you’d like” You offered, hoping to spend some time with her, even if it had to be under these circumstances.

Leia smiled kindly at you and said “that would be nice” before sitting on a large crate and patting on the space next to her. “Come, sit. It might be a while”. Leia never told anyone but you always brought her to a sense of calm. It felt soothing to talk to you and she tried to, often, but sometimes the war got in the way. “What’s your name, soldier?” 

The term made you blush. It was a nickname she gave you a while ago, not knowing your name. You absolutely loved it, especially since you were a technician and definitely not a foot soldier. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N). I like your hair” You nearly smacked yourself. You were a stuttering, delirious mess but you couldn’t help it around her.

“Thanks, (Y/N). It stays out of my face when I wear it this way” Leia saw you nervously look at your feet and smirked.

“It’s really pretty. Did you do it?” You asked. 

“Yeah, do you want me to do yours?” Leia offered. Now, here was a dilemma, you could have all your fantasies fufilled right here, right now, OR you could spare yourself the embarassement and not propose to her the moment she touched your hair. 

“Yes, please” You answered. You guessed you made up your mind. Leia ran her fingers in your hair, soothing it. 

“You have such soft hair, (Y/N)” Leia told you. You sighed and melted into her touch. Her fingers stroking your neck, ever so slightly. You hummed at her gentle pulling and tugging. After a few minutes, she was done and your hair was in a tight braid. 

“Thank you, it looks so nice” You said, looking in a pocket mirror. Leia brushed a few spare hairs behind your ear. 

“I’m glad you like it, you look beautiful” Leia said, touching your hand. She was getting really close to your face but you weren’t uncomfortable. “Do you like me, (Y/N)?” She asked. 

“Yes, I like you a lot” You leaned in, too.

“You know what I mean, don’t you?” Leia put her hand on your thigh. 

“I know exactly what you mean” You said, eyes glued to hers. Before you could react, Leia grabbed your wrist, stood up, and pulled you from the shuttle bay. “Where are we going?” Leia kept pulling you. After a short sprint, Leia pulled you into a supply closet and placed her hands on your cheeks, pulling you into a heated kiss. 

Once you broke the kiss to breathe, you moaned out her name and grabbed her waist. You were already so close together, you didn’t need to pull her any closer, she was on top of you. Leia was palming at your breasts and squeezing them. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you tearing apart that old X-Wing” Leia panted into your mouth. “You look so good in that jumpsuit, you know that?” You tried answering but you were like putty in her hands. Deciding to be brave, you grabbed her butt and squeezed. You kept kissing and groping for a moment longer before the supply closet door was thrown open and behind it, a young cadet who looked like he just walked in on something he definitely shouldn’t have seen but certainly enjoyed. 

“Whoops! Sorry, Leia but we, uh found Luke”

“Shit, where is he?” Leia was climbing out of the closet but she kept her hand on yours. You were happy they found Luke but did it have to be so soon? 

“He’s in the medbay. He’s been injured pretty badly” Now you felt bad. 

Leia turned to you, clearly upset. “I’m really sorry, (Y/N) I need to go” 

“I understand, completely. Go to your friend, Leia” You tried putting on a happy face so she wouldn’t be worried about you. Kriff knows she had enough to worry about. 

With a kiss on your cheek and a heartfelt goodbye, Leia left you standing amongst the brooms, all alone.

Leia spent the entire day and night by Luke’s side. You hoped he’d recover for his own sake but jealousy was rearing it’s ugly head into your life again and you had to admit, you really missed Leia. 

You were walking through medbay to your next station to fix a control panel. As you passed the opened doors, you’d sometimes look into them, waving to some rebel fighters. You nearly passed one door until you saw Leia and your chest fluttered. She seemed mad at some scruffy-looking brunette guy and Luke was lying down, covered in scars. You almost waved at her until you saw her bend down and kiss Luke pretty harshly on his lips. In an instant, your heart broke. You tried walking away like nothing happened but she saw you and ran after you.

“Wait, (Y/N).” She called out until she caught up to you. You kept walking but you didn’t feel conscious really. It was like walking on autopilot. “Please, let me-”

“Nope. No no no that was too weird” You walked on.

“(Y/N) he’s just my friend I swear” She pleaded with you, trying to keep in pace with your speedwalk. You were trying to get away but a part of you wanted to stay with her.

“Do you kiss all your friends? Are we just friends? Do you think we’re friends with benefits because I’m not that kind of-”

“I’m so, so sorry.” Leia finally stopped you at the station you were trying to work at in the first place. “Han was being a dick and I wanted to prove a point and I’m really sorry because I was the dick. I fucked up, I’m so sorry” 

“Do you like Luke?” You blurted out in anger. Leia gave a throaty laugh in response.

“Kriff, no. He’s like my brother” She said.

“You’d make out with your brother?” You asked, grossed out.

“No, ugh I just- I’m so sorry” She looked so disappointed with herself. It was hard to stay mad at her for long but she said she wasn’t interested in Luke. You felt like you could trust her but you weren’t sure.

“Do you still like me?” You asked her, more upset than angry, now.

“I like you a lot, soldier” She answered, smiling. 

“Okay, I trust you” You said, calming down. “But you don’t see me as your family, right?” Leia punched your arm lightly at the joke. 

“Ew no. Definitely not” Leia gagged out “Once we’re off this ice block, would you wanna go on a date?” She asked. 

“Sure, sis” You said, making fun of her. 

“Would you knock it off?” Leia laughed. She kissed your cheek and walked to the door. “I gotta go but I’ll see you soon, right?”

“Right, next family reunion” Leia just rolled her eyes at you and walked out. She was still so damn beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
